Junie, à la Charlotte
by QueenPotatos
Summary: Essai expérimental sur Eren et ses sentiments pour Armin, post chapitre 82 et 83 donc plein de SPOILS. L'exercice est inspiré de Charlotte de enkinos. ça parle un peu, aussi, de tragédie grecque.


**Ceci est une fic.**

WARNING : spoil des chapitres 82 and 83 si vous ne les avez pas lu NE LISEZ PAS CECI.

Ah et puis ça parle un peu grec latin et de Néron. Vous verrez pourquoi plus bas.

* * *

 **Junie, à la 'Charlotte'.**

* * *

Il y a certaines personnes qui, parfois instantanément ou au fil du temps, deviennent aux yeux des autres plus que ce qu'elles sont. Des êtres humains qui dépassent la signification de leur propre existence pour embrasser un destin plus grand, et cela parfois sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

Cela va de soit quand on occupe certains postes ou fonctions – comme le commandant Smith, par exemple - où cela s'acquiert au fil des actes de bravoure et à la force des bras, comme pour Levi, comme pour Mikasa qui a eux seuls portent sur leurs épaules les espoirs et l'admiration de tout un peuple.

Et puis, il y a Armin.

Dans les yeux d'Eren la transformation s'est faite, paradoxalement, très lentement et immédiatement à la fois.

C'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de l'importance de l'être qu'est on meilleur ami et de la résonance de son existence dans le monde extérieur qu'alors que son corps fumant gisait à ses pieds.

Après quelques réflexions, c'était en fait une certitude qui dormait au fond de lui depuis déjà de nombreuses années; mais pour se révéler plus qu'un Homme l'homme doit être soumit à diverses tragédies affectant les Hommes et non plus uniquement sa propre personne, pour devenir un symbole de quelques choses qui résonnent dans les êtres, dans leur cœur, et qui nous fait les contempler.

Armin a toujours été courageux.

Armin avait lui aussi trottant dans sa tête une quête qui représentait plus que sa propre vie et qu'il se devait d'accomplir quitte à en mourir. C'était une force invisible qui l'a aidée à surmonter toutes les épreuves qui l'ont conduit jusqu'à cet acte d'héroïsme pur qui lui couta la vie.

C'était la vie, c'était le monde, c'était tout ce qui n'était pas visible à leur yeux mais qui était là, quelques part, derrière ses immenses murs. C'était l'inconnu.

C'était la vision d'Eren et lui, vivant, respirant à plein poumon l'air de l'Océan, et de ne pas savoir comment décrire cet odeur si particulière de l'iode venant de la mer.

Imaginez, respirer l'air marin, marcher sur le sable chaud, n'avoir pour horizon qu'une longue ligne bleue infini pour la toute première fois : combien de fois Armin a dû s'imaginer cet instant dans ses moments de doute et d'égarement pour garder espoir, pour avoir dans son corps si frêle pourtant, plus de courage et de bravoure que tous les autres soldats réunit?

Eren n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tout ça. Bien sur il voulait voir l'Océan mais il n'arrivait pas à visualiser à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.

"Il parait que la mer est bleue," lui disait Armin, en dessinant sa mer, "mais c'est surement un abus de langage. Le ciel est bleu et l'eau que l'on boit est transparente, la couleur de la mer doit refléter celle du ciel."

Eren acquiesçait toujours sans comprendre. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Armin.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs, à postériori.

Cela arrive aussi parfois avec l'art, ce sentiment là. Devant une œuvre majeure, en lisant un livre, en écoutant un morceau de musique, il arrive que quelque chose nous percute sans qu'on sache trop ce que c'est. On peut avoir l'impression que cela tien, tout de même, du religieux ou du mystique; à la l'essence même de la religion, au Sacré - du latin sacer, 'rendre inviolable, interdire' qui définissait également l'entrée des Temples, mais on sacre bien les Rois.

C'est peut être ça justement que nous ressentons avec les hommes. Lorsque Eren se penche sur ce qui reste d'Armin il se créée une barrière, bien plus que celle que la mort dessine, qui les séparent profondément; et cette ligne n'existe que dans les yeux d'Eren – c'est bien là toute la problématique.

Cette ligne est invisible mais elle ne doit être franchie.

Elle place Armin au dessus de tout homme, ou femme.

Elle l'érige - du latin erigere qui veut dire dresser à la verticale et qui donna 'l'érection' - comme une figure Sacrée inviolable et intouchable, même pour la mort.

Car Armin survivra à sa mort, car son courage et ses rêves perdureront à travers les yeux d'Eren.

Car il y a bien plus que de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Il l'idolâtre.

(Du Latin idolatra et du grec ε ι ̓ ́ : adorer une idole).

Tant de mot que nous utilisons chaque jour pour aimer sont dérivés de considérations religieuses.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce vers que Racine fait prononcer à Néron dans Britannicus : _"J'aime, que dis-je aimer, j'idolâtre Junie!"_

Il y a 'temple' dans le mot contempler.

Comment traduire qu'on aime religieusement quelqu'un dans un univers où la religion n'existe quasiment pas? Où l'Homme idolâtre des murs et en oubli les vivants? (Même si dans le monde d'Eren, ces notions sont plus que discutables).

Eren en arrive donc, au fil de réflexion intense qui lui donnent la migraine puisqu'il n'en fait pas souvent les frais, qu'il aime Armin plus que tout au monde.

Mais il ne sait pas si cela vient de la sanctification qu'il opère dans sa tête qui rend Armin l'égal d'un dieu ou si cet amour nait bien en amont, le jour où ses yeux bleus ont transmis la passion de l'inconnu.

Car depuis qu'Eren sait qu'il n'est pas un homme libre sa vie a basculé.

Sans Armin il ne serait pas la moitié de l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Et qui incarne à lui seul, à son insu, sans le savoir, le symbole de l'espoir de l'humanité, lui aussi.

* * *

A chacun ses idoles.

"Ceux qui est sacré chez les uns est sacrilège chez les autres." Spinoza.

De là nait la plupart des conflits.

Les nouvelles idoles remplacent les anciennes.

Levi ne porte plus les ailes de la liberté dans son dos quand il lui refuse le sérum, mais celles de la mort.

Il devient, en fait, une autre idole mais en qui Eren choisit de ne pas croire.

Il n'y a qu'Armin pour lui.

Il n'y aura jamais que lui.

Il brulerait des villes entières pour qu'il vive, encore un peu, des années ou même quelques heures.

Parce qu'il ne sait pas à quoi ressemble l'Océan, qu'il pourrait l'avoir devant les yeux et ne pas le voir, car l'absence d'Armin obscurcit tout.

Il est son phare dans la tempête.

La lumière dans l'obscurité.

La sérénité dans le chaos.

La réponse à toutes ses questions.

La solution à tous ses problèmes.

L'espoir de toute l'Humanité.

Et il l'aime.

* * *

 **Junie** : personnage de Racine dans la pièce tragique Britannicus. Amante de ce dernier qui est le demi frère de Néron - qui lui usurpe le trône avec l'aide sa mère Agrippine - elle est aimé de Néron qui la kidnappe et tente de l'épouser.

 **Charlotte** : fait référence au livre de David Foenkinos sur Charlotte Salomon, peintre allemande et juive, assassinée pendant la Shoah en 1943, dont l'écrire particulière m'a un peu bouleversée. (tant sur la forme que sur le fond, je vous le recommande).

J'espère que cette lecture expérimentale ne vous aura pas fait peur!

(Je n'ai pas encore de beta français donc il peut y avoir des fautes ci et là la grammaire et l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort.)


End file.
